1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display formed by a nematic liquid crystal contained between opposed support plates, which have formed thereon successive electrode and orientation coatings, and further including front and back polarizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a liquid crystal display as above noted is known, for example, from DE-B-31 38 518, which discloses a based on the rotating cell principle and consisting of parallel support plates which, with a frame, form a cell. A nematic liquid crystal with positive dielectric anisotropy is filled into the cell. Orientation coatings are provided on the electrode coatings applied to the inner surfaces of the support plates. The orientation coatings orient the adjacent liquid crystal molecules uniformly at a slight tilt. The privileged directions of the orientation coatings form an angle of about 70.degree. with one another. A front polarizer, whose polarization axis runs parallel to the privileged direction of the adjacent orientation coating, is provided on the front plate. A back polarizer, whose polarization axis runs perpendicular to the privileged direction of the adjacent orientation coating, is provided on the back plate. The distance between the support plates is 10 .mu.m and the anisotropy of the index of refraction of the liquid crystal is about 0.13.
The brightness of the display in comparison with an ordinary rotating cell display, with the same contrast ratio, is less. It can be gathered from FIG. 3 of this specification that, in spite of everything, the display exhibits a light coloring which becomes greater with decreasing coating thickness of the liquid crystal.